On Call, Unfortunately
by northern orchid
Summary: A fic I forgot to post just found it in the depths of my computer files. GSR. Why Gil Grissom hates electronics! Oneshot.


a/n: Hi! I guess I'm sort of new around here -- long time lurker, though. One word: Random. Second Word: Unbetaed. Third & Fourth Words: Not mine. Last Word: Enjoy!

* * *

_On Call, Unfortunately

* * *

_

The first thing that her body alerted her of was something cold pressed against her calf. Slowly, her other senses and feelings began to kick in. The shape of the cold thing against her skin. Rough, large, with little circles on the end.

A foot.

She smiled. He always did have bad circulation. For some reason his feet were always cold…

Then she felt the warmth that was spread against her back and the feel of soft cotton against her shoulders. The breath on her neck caused her hair to stand up on end, the heartbeat making her own start to race. She could hear the breaths, slow and shallow. And when her lead-filled eyelids finally opened, she looked down her body to see a large forearm wrapped around her abdomen. Light filtered through the slats in the window, casting sunspots on the tan skin of the arm.

She exhaled loudly, her shoulders rubbing lightly against his chest. The hand on her stomach twitched and she regretted moving. She hadn't wanted to wake him up just yet. Sometimes she loved to just lay there with him and _be_. The fingers twiddled and the large intake of breath was followed by a tight squeeze.

"Hey," she said quietly. She did not get an answer, but rather the feel of lips pressing lightly against the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck. She shivered, pressing herself against him even tighter. His hand began to stroke lightly, large fingers barely touching her skin but nevertheless having much effect. It rose higher and higher until it just grazed the hem of her tank top.

Saturday mornings were always his personal favorite. They were both usually off work. And to him, that meant a whole day of her and nothing but her. He didn't have to worry about avoiding other people, pushing paper, or anything related to work. Not long ago, if you'd asked him if he'd like to sleep in on a Saturday, he'd look at you like you had three heads.

Now, on the other hand…he smirked to himself.

After a long while, he gently pulled on his arm, effectively guiding her to face him. The pinkish morning light filtered through the window, giving her sleepy eyes an indescribable twinkle. He still wasn't sure if he liked her better in the morning or at night. With his crazy schedule, he got quite a variety of both. The innocent lover and then the sultry temptress…both equally as enjoyable.

She smiled at him shyly and he propped himself up on one elbow so he could lean in and kiss her. It was tender at first, but soon her hand had found its way into his graying curls and his had wandered down to the soft curve of her waist. Her boxer-short style panties were starting to annoy him.

"Good morning," he mumbled quietly between kisses. He especially liked the sound their lips made when they kissed. Kissing her was better than any song he'd ever heard; twice as beautiful and thrice as thrilling. She never failed to make his heartstrings shudder and ache.

Like an experienced cellist, she played him until both simply could not go on.

She moaned quietly and he moved so that he was straddling her. His foot once again connected with her calf and he heard her squeal. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Your feet are always _freezing_," she explained with a smile.

"Care to warm them up?"

She laughed. The sound washed over him, a sound a million instruments could not make. He hummed this time as he kissed her, and he felt her leg start to run up and down against his foot. Her legs…those beautiful, long, smooth legs, perfect in every way…they moved along his legs and calves, leaving tingling trails of innocent desire.

"Hmmm…Honey…"

His eyes closed and his chin dropped as the warbling moan rumbled out. It was so low that she felt it in _her _toes. Her body involuntarily spasmed upwards and her mouth connected with his. That familiar tightness grew in his chest as his tongue flicked that adorable space between her teeth.

"Please…" she mumbled and he lowered his body against hers, sliding himself over her. Her hands were reaching for her boxers and his for her tank top and then…

A shill sound pieced the comfortable air of the room. They froze, staring at each other. His eyebrow twitched and her lips pursed. She reached out from under him to grab the cell phone and hand it to him.

He answered with his last name. He leaned back on his feet, so he was kneeling down between her legs. His face fell as the person on the line spoke, and he watched as hers fell too.

"Okay, See you there," he muttered grudgingly and snapped the phone shut. He tossed it onto his pillow and leaned forward again, kissing her lightly on the temple.

"I have to go."

"Yeah, I know."

"You think I have time to…stay for a little bit?"

There was a hopeful silence that followed and she reached for his boxers.

"What if we--"

The cell went off again. He answered, this time not bothering to stop his eyes from rolling.

"Yeah…okay, I got it. I'll make sure he comes. Bye, Jim."

He tossed it once more to the pillow after he'd hung up. He brushed a loose curl from her face and smiled adoringly down at her. He sighed and rolled from the bed, reaching for his pants and vest. She watched as he tugged them on. Turning, he searched his dresser for his watch. His movements became frantic when he couldn't find it.

When he turned, he saw it dangling from her slender fingers. A wry smile graced his lips and he accepted it from her. One last quick kiss and he was gone. But when he got to the doorway of the bedroom, he turned to look at her.

"You'll sleep in?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. He stared for a moment before speaking again.

"Sara I, uh…I just wanted you to know that I lo--"

The insistent beep of his pager once again interrupted him. He suddenly felt a passionate hate for all new-age electronics. One side of his mouth flipped up in a sympathetic smile.

"See you later, Honey."

She wiggled her fingers at him and he left. She waited until he was gone to pull his pillow into his arms and lie back down, wondering what he had been about to say.

* * *

a/n: ...comments? 


End file.
